Chapter 5
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, the contestants worked in a bathhouse. The Dharmas experienced some troubles with Arthur, and the Fish Tails won... again. Yeah, I'm starting to think there's something wrong with them. The Dharmas lost, and they voted out Wolfgang, probably for being annoying and rude. He left, but not before he confessed his hatred towards Puck. Who will be out next? Find out now!" "So, guys, who wants to play some sort of game?" asks Puck. "I hate games." says Layla. "Charles, give me some jelly beans." "We're all out, you ate them all yesterday." says Charles. "Well, find more." snaps Layla. "Like, now." "But the kind of jelly beans you like are not available in Japan." says Charles. "So? Just cause they may be a little bit hard to find doesn't mean you shouldn't get me any. GO." says Layla. "So, tell me about yourselves." says Neal, lying in bed with Isabel and Casey. "Well, I really like ponies. They're so cute." says Isabel. Neal gasps. "Whaddya know. Me too." He winks. "Neal, don't you have better things to do?" asks Casey. "No, not really, actually." says Neal. Casey goes to the bathroom, and begins to brush her teeth. A bucket falls onto her head from the ceiling. Delia pops out of a board in the ceiling. "Give me my bucket, please." "Why did you just throw it at my head?" asks an angry Casey. "I didn't mean to. It accidentally dropped. Give it." says Delia. Casey reluctantly hands Delia her bucket. Delia throws it onto Casey's head again and Casey gets knocked out this time. Neal looks at the violent scene in the bathroom. "So, Isabel, tell me more." The camera moves to Puck, all alone in the boys' room, in bed under the covers, playing his Wintendo SD. "This is great! Now that Neal is talking to girls, I get the whole guys' room to myself! And that means I can walk around..." says Puck. He pulls off the sheets, revealing... "Naked." Neal walks into the room, sees the naked Puck, then slowly turns away. "Brrrrrrrrr." says Puck. "It's cold without any clothes." Puck then puts a spotted, leopard-print loincloth on. "There, that's better." He then picks up a book. Casey walks in. "What are you doing?" "I'm readin'." says Puck. "Ever done it before?" "Nope, I hate reading, unless it's Gossipy Gurl, or The Secret Life Of The Canadian Adolescent." says Casey. "That's poor, Casey. You gotta occasionally read a book, or you'll fall behind the times." says Puck. "Ugh, Puck, I'm trying to concentrate." says Casey. "On what?" asks Puck. "All you're doing is talking to me." "Why are you wearing a loincloth, anyways?" asks Casey. "Why aren't you wearing one?" winks Puck. Casey groans, then walks away. Casey says in the confessional, "Puck is so annoying, it's not even funny. My whole team sucks. Except for Isabel, but she's an idiot. Sigh... Although, I think I could do some things with Puck. Let's see how this turns out." She laughs evilly. "Yo, so, Casey-o, whatcha wann--" says Puck. Casey runs up to Puck and begins to kiss him violently. Puck gasps for air, and she does not let go. Casey finally lets go after about twenty seconds, and then skips away. "See you later, sweetie." she says cheerfully. Neal walks into the room. "What just happened?" he asks suspiciously. "I..." says Puck. "Something very 'cool' happened..." Neal says in the confessional, "All right, there's something weird about that Casey. She's up to no good." Kai then walks into the room. "Who's the weirdo in the top hat?" asks Layla, walking in. "I'm Kai Amadeus Bertilrud, the amazing magician." says Kai. "Surprised you don't know me." "And, why are you here?" asks Neal. Chris then walks in. "Kai here is going to be joining your team. The other team, the Tanukis, will get Casey and Puck." says Chris. "What?!" yell Casey and Puck simultaneously. "Vivienne is controlling Kai, and he needs to have personality, like magic tricks. Casey and Puck need to be on the Tanukis cause Thomas is on there. Ha." says Chris. A flashback is shown to Casey making out with Thomas the day before. "Oh, no." mutters Casey. "What's up, my chill babe? Polar bear got your tongue?" asks Puck. "Uhhhh..." says Casey. "I'll be right back." She runs into the bathroom, and pukes. She then comes out. "All right, so I'll get my stuff ready." says Puck. He gets his suitcase and leaves. Kai plops down on Puck's old bed. "Great, 'tis warm." he says sarcastically. "So you're on our team now?" asks Isabel "No, he's not, Chris just said he was a billion times." says Neal. "Ohhhh. Silly Chris. Hehe." says Isabel. The scene changes to Puck and Casey, walking to the Tanukis' room. Casey is holding Puck's hand. "Your hands are cold." "I know. That's what living with th' penguins can do to ya." says Puck. "Oh, Puck, you're so cute." says Casey. She makes out with Puck again. Puck says in the confessional, "All right, I don't mind all this kissin', but Casey is kind of weird. Does she like Thomas or me?" Casey says in the confessional, "Do I like Thomas or Puck?" Casey and Puck get into the room, still holding hands. Thomas looks up from a video game. "Uh.." Thomas says in the confessional, "Man, that Casey chick is really screwed up." Vivienne walks to the door. "You guys are our new team members?" "Indeed, we are. What's up?" asks Puck. "Nothing much." says Horatio, walking to the two while snapping his fingers. "This is the chill zone." "I'm glad you guys are part of our team." says Flora happily. "Who's she? I've never noticed her." says Puck. "Meh, she's just there." says Horatio. Vivienne begins to sniffle. "But I miss Kai." "Get over it, and you can see him when, if, you make the merge." says Thomas. The Fish Tails are chilling out in their dorm. "Roz, what are you doing?" asks Anderson. Roz is at the computer, looking at disturbing pictures. "I enjoy expressing myself." she says. Roz then clicks on another file, and it is a large picture of Chappy. "This is Chappy," she says. "No, this is Patrick." says Anderson. "No... This... Is... SPARTAAAA!" yells Julian. "No, this is the-author-is-running-out-of-ideas-and-has-to-resort-to-internet-memes." says Tolkien. "True dat." says Julian. Ari comes down. "I'm not even gonna..." "Oh, Ari, just in time, wanna join us in our fun?" asks Roz. Ari moves away from Roz and sits on the couch. Tolkien walks to the couch and sits next to Ari. "Hey..." he says. "Hi." says Ari. "What's the haps?" asks Tolkien. "Heh, he's trying to be cool. Trust me, kid, it all goes downhill from here." says Estrella, reading a book. "It will all go downhill from here if Julian and Shawn don't date in the next 60 seconds." says Yuri, popping up. "I don't find your humor funny." says Estrella dryly. "I don't find your pseudo-relationship with Julian funny." says Yuri. "Your mom doesn't find what we did in bed last night funny." says Anderson. "Anderson, that's gross." says Tolkien. Chris is shown watching the contestants' interactions. "All right, the crude humor is really getting annoying. Chef, if you please?" asks Chris. Chef pushes a button, and a burlap sack drops from the sky and onto Anderson. "Mmrpht! Schmrph!" says Anderson, muffled. "Let's keep him in there," says Estrella. "It will be fun." Anderson says something vulgar within the sack. "How did he even say that?" asks Tolkien. "Who knows? And who cares." says Estrella.